


Kiss me, you fool

by energie_vie



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: " 'I want to kiss you,' she says matter-of-factly and Booker's hand on her ankle falters for a second. [...] 'Why don't you shelve this until tomorrow and if you still want to kiss me, we'll take it from there.' "
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Kiss me, you fool

**Author's Note:**

> The title sounds very much like "fly, you fools", but it might also be a line from a movie I can't remember watching *shrugs and grins*.
> 
> Also, the muse thinks I've overdone it a bit with Book of Nile fics, so I'm kind of expecting her to go on a short holiday soon.
> 
> Nevertheless, writing is fun and kudos and comments are addictive, so I'm going to take advantage of her while I still can :P

She's wobbling on her high-heeled shoes and the sequinned dress she's wearing has become uncomfortably hot. It might have something to do with all those martinis she has been drinking all night. And the two shots of tequila. And then the Long Island to top everything off. Next to her Booker is faring a bit better, though she knows for sure he's had a lot more to drink than her.

'Do you think your liver fails and regenerates when you've had too much alcohol?' she wonders out loud while impatiently pushing the elevator button. She can't enunciate properly anymore but she trusts Booker to understand her. After all, it's not the first time he's seeing her totally sloshed.

'It won't come any faster just because you keep pushing it,' he chuckles.

Nile frowns at him. 'That's not what I asked.' But she does stop abusing the button and leans on the wall next to it.

'What _did_ you ask?' His brow is furrowed in confusion and Nile snorts unattractively.

'You're so wasted!' she announces triumphantly.

'Look who's talking! You're barely able to stand.'

'That's because there are these high heels that I'm wearing tonight,' she slurs and promptly cringes at her lack of coherence. At least she's aware of how drunk she is. Booker just laughs.

'Of course, sweetheart.'

'Really, it's the shoes,' she insists. There's a ding and then the elevator doors are opening. She pushes from the wall and slightly loses her balance but Booker immediately wraps an arm around her waist to steady her and guides her into the elevator.

'What floor are we again?' she giggles stupidly, much to Booker's amusement. She never finds out because he doesn't reply.

Back in their room, the first thing she does is flop down at the edge of the bed to get her shoes off, which proves to be a more difficult task than anticipated because of the stupid ankle strap. She fidgets with it for a few moments, then starts pulling in earnest. Nothing happens.

'Seeeb!' she whines and turns towards him, lifting her leg to show him the shoe. Booker just rolls his eyes but crosses the room to kneel in front of her. His shirt and slacks are unbuttoned and his hair is falling in his eyes and the entire image makes her light-headed.

'I want to kiss you,' she says matter-of-factly and Booker's hand on her ankle falters for a second. When he lifts his eyes to look at her from under thick eyelashes, she can actually feel her mouth go dry. He's smiling gently and Nile really wants to tackle him to the floor.

'Why don't you shelve this until tomorrow and if you still want to kiss me, we'll take it from there,' he says softly and resumes the complicated process of undoing the stupid strap.

'I always want to kiss you,' Nile says petulantly but the last word turns into a full moan when he manages to take one shoe off and she wiggles her toes happily. 'Ah, freedom!' she exclaims, then shoves her other foot in his lap.

'If it's always, then why now?' Booker asks in a strange tone that makes something constrict in her chest.

_Because I'm not as gutsy as you think I am_ , she thinks. 'You think the only reason I want to is because I'm drunk, don't you?' she says instead.

'I didn't say that,' he mutters defensively.

'I didn't say that you said that, I said that that's what you think but you didn't say it.'

'Come again?' he laughs and she joins him when she manages to replay the impromptu tongue-twister in her head.

'So, do you?'

To his credit, Booker understands what she's asking. He knows her well enough to be able to work with fragments of thoughts and unfinished questions.

'Maybe just a little bit,' he admits after a few seconds of silence, during which he manages to remove the second shoe as well, eliciting another happy moan from Nile. 'Need help with the zipper?'

'Mhm,' she confirms, then stands up from the bed and turns her back to him in one fluid motion. Booker whistles, clearly impressed.

'I told you it's the shoes,' she huffs.

'You were right. I'm sorry I ever doubted you,' he says theatrically.

'So,' she turns around in his arms once he's done with the zipper and starts playing with his open shirt, 'since I'm clearly not saying it because I'm drunk, can I kiss you _now_?'

Booker swallows audibly and lifts his hands to encircle her wrists. He's not pushing her away but he's not pulling her close either.

'Are you sure about this?' he murmurs. 'Because I really think there's no going back afterwards.'

'I wouldn't want to go back,' Nile says resolutely. 'Would you?'

The following three seconds of silence are the longest of Nile's life.

'No. I wouldn't,' he says firmly.

'Good,' she grins and stands on her tiptoes to capture his lips with her own.


End file.
